Robandote del amor
by MeidoIchigo
Summary: ¿crees que esta bien lo que estas haciendo Kumi?-. pregunto mi mejor amiga con preocupacion -Ema se merece eso y mucho mas-. conteste. - ya vera lo que pasa cuando se encuentre sola y viva lo que yo vivi-. Misaki no es una chica comun, esta rodeada de resentimiento y rabia por todo lo que ha sucedido en el pasado, solo tiene una mision, devolverle todo lo que le ha hecho a la p


**Hola a todos ... nuevamente yo con una nueva sorpresa wiii... esta vez el anime elegido es brother conflict... y sus catorce galanes... que a mas de alguna ha hecho suspirar...**

 **espero que le den oportunidad a este fic y se diviertan...**

 **antes de comenzar me gustaria aclarar que los personajes no son mios, a excepcion de la protagonista y su mejor amiga**

 **sin mas que decir las dejo con el primer capitulo**

-Kumi, kumi despierta, tienes que despertar-. fue lo último que escuché de la voz de Lu mi mejor amiga y mascota.

Desperté unos momentos después, en lo que parecía ser una especie de lago. Miré a mi alrededor, estaba en una especie de prado, rodeada de flores blancas como gardenias tulipanes y rosas.

-¿En dónde estoy?-. me pregunté con cierta curiosidad y suspicacia, sentí como el viento levantaba y movía mis cabellos. -¿que es este lugar?, lo último que recuerdo es estar en el entretecho fumandome lo que quedaba de las anfetaminas, y claramente la voz de Lu tratando de detenerme como siempre a este tipo de locuras-.

-Al fin despiertas, Kumi-. Escuché la voz de Lu, giré para ver dónde se encontraba, pero en lugar de encontrar a mi fiel mascota, me encontré con una mujer, ¿dónde se encontraba esa bella perrita de cabellera blanca ondulada de ojos celestes y uno que otro listón que cubría su cola y la parte alta de su flequillo?, tan sólo frente a mí, estaba esa mujer de mediana estatura, cabellera negra con uno que otro tono de color azul, verde, rosado, tenía ojos azules tan potentes como los de Lu, vestía con una chaqueta de cuero un corset celeste medias caladas y un short negro ajustado.

¿Acaso aquella chica era Lu?- ¿Lu eres tu?-. ella sintió abrí los ojos con impresión.

-Me alegro verte por primera vez cara a cara Kumi-. la chica sonrío, no podía creerlo frente a mí estaba mi amiga de carne y hueso, impresionada asenti con la cabeza, para luego darme cuenta de mis acciones.

-No es cómo te imaginaba, Lu, lo que quería decir, es que me impresiona que estés aquí en forma humana, pero sinceramente estoy feliz de conocerte, aunque eres más diferente de lo que pensé-. conteste con sinceridad.

-¿de verdad? y ¿eso sería de buena o mala manera?-. preguntó ella acercándose a mí.

-Me gusta, tienes un estilo bastante peculiar-. conteste con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, en realidad no te cite aquí para eso, Kumi-. citarme, ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando? ¿Por qué razón me había traído para acá?, yo estaba feliz con mis drogas, sentí que su voz era fria y seca. -te encuentras en un mal camino y yo como tu protectora, debía cuidarte, sin embargo, no sé cómo ayudarte con todo esto-.

-Mal encaminada, ¿de qué hablas?-. pregunte con sinceridad, en realidad estaba confundida, mi vida no era tan hermosa como todos esperaban, pero tampoco iba tan mal encaminada. -me encuentro perfectamente bien, no ha sucedido nada malo-.

-Creo que para ti, aquello no parece tener importancia-. contestó Lu molesta. -deberías preocuparte más por ti. Por poco pierde la vida-.

-La vida, ¿de qué estás hablando?-. pregunté nuevamente.

-Ya es el momento de que te vayas-. contestó la chica. -están esperando por ti, por favor, reflexiona de lo que estábamos hablando-.

Sentí un fuerte jalón, que me atraia y llevaba a otro lugar, en un momento, todo se tornó blanco e insípido.

-¡Misako Misako!-. Escuché una fuerte voz, gritando mi verdadero nombre, esa voz se escuchaba distante y lejana. Quise ver de quién provenía, pero cuando intenté abrir mis ojos lo sentí pesados, a lo que, con mucho esfuerzo lo logré.

Al principio, sólo pude ver una extraña silueta, todo se torno borroso; dirigí mi mirada hacia el lugar, era un sitio extremadamente blanco, con una gran ventana de cortinas azuladas; nada parecido al lugar en el que me encontraba con mi "supuesta familia", si se podría decir. Allí todo era oscuro, lleno de graffitis, algunos lazos y plásticos rotos, no me podía explicar ¿cómo había llegado aquí?, quise moverme para observar mejor aquel sitio, sin embargo, mi menudo cuerpo no respondía del todo, no podía moverme, sentí como un líquido entraba a mi cuerpo, fijé mi vista a mi brazo izquierdo y me di cuenta de que estaba llena de agujas.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?-. pregunté algo molesta, segui intentando moverme, sin embargo, mi cuerpo no respondía, senti desesperación, mi voz apenas escuchaba, era frágil y quebradiza, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero no me agradaba esta sensación, busqué por la habitación, a la única persona que podría calmarme, pero no la encontré. -¿Lu, dónde estás Lu?-. solté con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-Lu, ¿tu mascota?-. preguntó la voz de una mujer, voltee hacia ella y me encontré cara a cara con Ema, pude ver claramente en su rostro un deje de preocupación. -si hablamos de tu acompañante mascota, ella no se encuentra aquí-.

Abrí los ojos con asombro, ¿acaso le había pasado algo a mi querida amiga y mascota? me desespere aún más y quise moverme nuevamente con más fuerza. -Lu, ¿Dónde está Lu? . -Necesito verla, traiganla, la quiero conmigo, la necesito aquí. No quiero que le pase nada, por favor, dígame que está bien-.

-Debes tranquilizarte, Misako-. contestó Ema acercándose a mí, estaba tan igual como la recordaba, su cabellera seguía siendo castaña, qué le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, en vez de esa cola alta en su lado izquierdo de la cabeza, su tez era nivea igual a la mía, sus ojos castaños estaban rojos como si hubiera llorado por días. -debes tranquilizarte, tu mascota está bien, pero debido al reglamento del hospital no permite el ingreso de mascotas-.

-¿Hospital?, de que estaba hablando, lo único que quería era a Lu, me movi un poco más, incluso quise levantarme, sin embargo, la enfermera me lo impidió. -necesito a Lu, quiero verla, la quiero aquí, iré a verla-. forcejee con la enfermera, no sabía desde donde me habían venido las fuerzas para pelear con ella.

-Señorita, por favor, cálmense, en su condición no puede estar así-. contestó la enfermera la sujetandome mis manos fuertemente.

-Estoy bien, tan sólo necesito a Lu, ella me mantiene serena y calmada, ¡ahora tráiganme a Lu!-. comencé a desesperarme nuevamente, ¿porque no podían entender mis simples argumentos?, lo único que necesitaba en este momento, era tenerla conmigo, seguí forcejeando con la enfermera, llegando incluso a darle una que otra patada, estaba tan absorta en quitármela de encima, que no me di cuenta de que había llegado, un nuevo personaje a la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?-. levante la vista hacia la voz grave, pero a la vez amable, encontrándome frente a frente con un hombre alto, algo delgado de cabellera castaña oscura, ojos castaños, que venía con su típica bata blanca.

-Es la paciente, doctor Asahina, no habia dejado de forcejear y alterarse, lo único que dice es que le traigamos a su mascota insistentemente, al parecer no entiende las reglas del establecimiento, la mascotas no pueden Ingresar a las habitaciones-. explicó soltando su agarre.

-Me importa un carajo las reglas del establecimiento-. comenté molesta, ya estaba harta de toda está pantomima, lo único que quería era Lu y si no me la traian en este momento, yo misma iría en su búsqueda, me senté en la cama y con el brazo derecho, tuve la intención de sacarme las diferentes ondas y agujas que me habían puesto, pero la mano de Ema me detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que estás tratando de hacer?-. preguntó con seriedad, tomando mi mano y volviendo a la verdadera posición.

-Buscar a Lu, ya que ustedes no quieren traérmela, la única opción que me queda, es hacerlo por mí misma-. quise levantarme, pero la enfermera nuevamente me detuvo.

Ema miro al doctor con cara de súplica. -Masaomi, podrías permitir por esta vez, que Lu entre a la habitación, creo que esta es la mejor forma, para que Misako se calme y nos escuche-.

El doctor miró a la enfermera. -¿se comporta así desde el momento en que despertó?-.

La enfermera asintió. -El comportamiento de la chica está así, desde que supo que su mascota, no estaba con ella, las alteraciones en este caso, doctor, no son lo más conveniente-. Comentó ella

-¿Qué es lo que sugiere, entonces?-. preguntó el doctor nuevamente. -cree que lo mejor es que de la autorización, para que su mascota entre-. Se podía apreciar su preocupación por mí, una sensación que me había hecho pensar, que si quisiera tener un hermano mayor, quisiera que fuera como él, dio un suspiro. - de acuerdo, veré qué puedo hacer, Ema dile a Subaru que traiga a Lu, veremos si eso era tranquiliza-. por primera vez sonrei, vería a Lu y aquello me agradaba. -¿Supongo que aquello satisface tus expectativas?-. me preguntó con el mismo tono de amabilidad.

-si y te lo agradezco al menos en ese lugar hay alguien que pueda entenderme-. agregue con seriedad, aunque no lo crean, podía comportarme bien cuando me respetaban.

Vi como él revisaba la libreta con calma y concentración. Ema había salido de la habitación. -espero que te hayas sentido cómoda en este sitio-.

-No me sentiré cómoda en algún lugar sin Lu a mi lado-. conteste con sinceridad. -además no entiendo, ¿porque estoy en este sitio?-..

-Tu condición era bastante frágil, pero logramos estabilizarte, si no hubiéramos llegado en ese momento. ahora se estaría contando otra el.

-¿De qué hablas?, me encuentro perfectamente-. respondi algo molesta, no sabía cómo había llegado aquí, ni mucho menos que me había sucedido .

-En realidad, no estás perfectamente bien-. comentó el acercándose. -su situación es delicada y un poco complicada-.

-No lo entiendo, doctor, me siento mejor si tienes que decirme algo, dilo no tengo problema, una cosa que detesto es el suspenso-. dije con un deje de molestia.

-Está bien-. comentó el con un suspiro. -lo que sucedió fue que tuviste un abuso excesivo de sustancias, tales como, psicotrópicas y algunos estimulante, lo que llevó a tu cuerpo a que tuviera una sobrerreacción rápida, afectando no sólo tu tracto respiratorio, sino también a tu sistema nervioso central-. acaso escuchaba bien, lo que me había pasado era nada menos que una sobredosis, pero si sabía consumir y cuidarme de aquellos problemas,¿ porque había sucedido?.

-No, no es posible-. conteste impresionada, ahora entendía las palabras de Lu en el sueño. -Yo no tuve una sobredosis, eso no puede ser posible, no mezcló nada nunca, fue sólo esta vez, yo estoy bien, ¡ahora déjame salir de aquí!, ¡quiero a Lu!, ¡necesito a Lu!, ¡quiero irme de aquí!, este lugar no me hace bien, odio los lugares lugubres y silenciosos, cómo los hospitales y orfanatos, ya no quiero estar aquí, ¡sáquenme de aquí!-. grité con desesperación, intenté levantarme, pero de alguna forma, mi cuerpo no respondía lo único que hacía era tiritar, tensar y endurecer mis articulaciones, pense en este momento que necesitaba morfina para ayudarme. Estuve a punto de pedírselo al médico, pero no lo hice, porque en aquel momento sentí cómo se abría la puerta de la cual entraba Ema, seguida de un chico bastante alto, con cabellera desaliñada de color negro, ojos oscuros, qué vestía de forma deportiva, entre sus grandes manos llevaba a Lu y a July, la inseparable mascota de Ema, estaba igual a como la recordaba, tenía su pelaje de color gris claro, con algunas franjas grises más oscuras, en la cabeza, cola y cuerpo, sus mejillas seguían aún siendo esponjosas y tan blanca como el pelaje de Lu, ademas llevaba su típica cinta color rosa con lunares blancos en su cuello.

Quise acercarme a tomar Lu, ella sería la única, que lograría calmarme, pero esos malditos utensilios médicos me lo impedían hacerlo, al parecer aquel chico entendió mis intenciones, ya que que unos minutos después, me entrego a mi fiel amiga.

La recibí gustosa entre mis brazos y comencé a acariciarla. -Me alegro que estés bien Lu, si te hubiera pasado algo, no sabría qué hacer-.

Lu tan sólo me contestó con un ladrido de aprobación. -sólo necesitabas a tu mascota para calmarte, todo este show para eso-. dijo la mascota de Ema con su típica y peculiar vos aquel comentario me molestó, sin embargo, fingi que no sucedía nada.

-Hermano, ¿está todo bien?-. la voz del chico de cabellera negra era ronca y algo tosca.

-Perfectamente, Subaru-. comentó el doctor con una sonrisa amable. -Le estaba explicando a esta pequeña jovencita, la extremada condición en que estaba-.

-Así que finalmente se enterro-. soltó el chico deportivo nuevamente, acercándose a mi. - deberías estar más preocupada por ti jovencita, Ema no ha parado de preocuparse por ti desde que se enteró de tu situación, no debes asustarnos de esa forma-.

¿Quién se creía que era, para tratarme de esa forma?, quise decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero sentí un pequeño mordisco de mi mascota en mi mano, de inmediato comprendí lo que quería decir, me mordí mi labio inferior un poco y respire profundamente. -disculpa, pero no tengo el gusto de conocerte, ni mucho menos saber quién eres, por lo que me pregunto ¿porque estás aquí? ¿porque me estás sermoneando como si te preocuparás por mí?-.

-Me preocupo por ti, porque eres mi familia-. sentí como ponía las manos sobre mis hombros, ¿de qué hablaba?, acaso era otro hermano perdido que no conocía, tendría la fortuna o penuria de aquello nuevamente.

-Lo lamento-. soltó su agarre con un deje avergonzado. -debes estar confundida y yo imponiéndome de esta forma, me presento soy Subaru Asahina, el novio de Ema-. sonreí para mis adentros, así que Ema había logrado tener novio, quizás esta sería una buena noticia, de alguna forma podría vengarme de ella, sacudí mentalmente mi cabeza, aquel no era el momento para eso, debía ser fría y calculadora. Eso era lo que había aprendido con el paso de los años.

-Está bien-. segui acariciándo a mi mascota. -ahora lo que no me explico, ¿es que aquí y como Emma se enteró entero de lo que me pasaba?- pregunte.

-Es simple, cuando sucedió el hecho una señora escucho los ladridos de tu mascota, al encontrarte en el estado en el que estabas, decidió llamar a emergencias, cuando el hospital quito quiso comunicarse con alguien mediante tu teléfono, se contactó con Ema, al saber de tu condición, ella me pidió que si podíamos trasladarte para acá y mantenerte a mí cuidado, a lo que no pude negarme-. contesto el doctor con sinceridad.

-Así que decidieron que lo mejor para mí, es estar aquí con las personas que supuestamente se preocupan por mí, sin consultarme, pero ¿que se creen ustedes?, no conocen ni mucho menos saben lo que sucede, ¿que les da derecho de decidir qué hacer conmigo?, no son mis padres ni nada por el estilo-. conteste realmente enojada, en el último tiempo sabía cuidarme perfectamente sola y ellos no habían sido participe en todos estos años, ni siquiera los conocía.

-En eso te equivocas, Misako-. la voz fría del novio de Ema se escuchó. -Ema tiene todo el derecho de decidir qué hacer contigo, eres menor de edad y Ema es...-.

-No te atrevas a decirlo-. conteste rápidamente con molestia. -ella perdió todos sus derechos, desde que se olvidó de mí y escogió a su otra familia, así que, no puede ni tiene que meterse en mi vida-. agregue mirando a Lu. -ya me encuentro bien, no creen que es el momento de dejarme ir y continuar con mi vida, no le veo sentido, quedarme un minuto más aquí-.

-No estás en condiciones para irte de este lugar, Misako, tu estado aún es delicado debemos ver, cómo has avanzado explicó el doctor-.

-Con todo respeto doctor-. comenté con seriedad.

-Masaomi, me puedes llamarme así-. contestó el con una cautivadora sonrisa.

Sonreí. -de acuerdo, Masaomi-. dije en forma cordial. -pero me encuentro bien, no le veo sentido a quedarme un minuto más aquí-.

-Deberías hacerle caso a Masaomi, Misako, el sabe lo que hace-. Comento Ema con un tono calmo y algo preocupado, cualquiera te la viera pensaría que ella tenía algo de estima hacia mí, pero yo sabía que la realidad era otra.

-¿Porque no dejas de mostrar esa preocupación, y fingir que te importa?, todos los que estamos en esta habitación sabemos que no es cierto-. lo recrimine pude ver la cara de asombro de Ema, seguido de un golpe si todavía pegado contra la pared.

-Basta con eso-. agregó Subaru con molestia. -no permitiré que le hables asi de Ema de ese modo, ella está preocupada por ti, porque no dejas de comportarte como una niña malcriada e inmadura, lo que te sucede no es un juego de niños, producto de la sobredosis que tuviste, estuviste 3 días en coma, crees que para ella fue muy divertido ver cómo se te iba la vida de a poco, no ella se preocupó desde el primer momento por ti, lo que tú tienes es un problema, un serio problema, una adicción que te matará tarde o temprano-.

-Tranquilo hermano-. comentó el doctor acercándose. -no se supone que dijeras eso, en estos casos hay que ser más sútiles, cualquier cosa podría hacer que se inestabilice y entré en shock-. nuevamente explicó.

-No me importa-. dijo Subaru. -pienso defender a Ema como sea y si tengo que decirle la verdad, por más cruda que sea, pienso hacerlo-.

Lo mire incrédula, ¿de qué están hablando? habían pasado tres días desde lo último que recordaba, ¡no!, eso no podría ser cierto, yo no era una adicta, jamás lo haría ni lo seria, todo era culpa de Ema y su rechazo.-quiero irme estoy bien. Déjenme irme, Necesito irme, ¡basta con esta farsa!, me iré y se olvidaran de mí, ¡ahora alejense de mi!-.

-No lo entiendes, ¿cierto?-. contestó el chico deportista. -no podemos dejarte sola, la única opción que tenemos, es llevarte a un centro de rehabilitación que pueda ayudarte-. aún no podía creer lo que me había dicho ese chico, tan sólo unos momentos atrás, querían internarme, en en uno de sus asquerosos y horribles centros.

-¡No!, ¡no lo acepto!, ¡no pienso hacer lo que me dicen!, no hay lugar más que odie que ese asqueroso y sucio lugar que te dicen que ayudan, cuando lo único que hacen, es enriquecerse ellos mismos, para ellos nosotros no somos nada más que el número, uno que puede satisfacer sus propias expectativas, ¡no!, ¡no pienso ir a un sitio asi!, si no estoy loca, ni mucho menos soy una drogadicta, sé controlarme, he podido sobrevivir meses sin algún tipo de droga, me puedo cuidar por mí sola perfectamente, así que, le recomiendo que me dejen ir, les aseguro que yo y lu estaremos bien y no sabrás más de nosotras-. traté de convencerlos, mi nivel deseparación en ese momento. era el más alto desde que había despertado, imaginarme en un sitio así, un centro de rehabilitación, me provocaba una mezcla de emociones, no muy agradable que digamos, entre ellos se encontraban, el miedo asco, angustia, molestia, pero sobre todo rencor, conocía muy bien de qué se trataban esos tipos de lugares, era como las casas de acogida y el orfanato, dónde nos trataban peor que un perro, eran capaces de experimentar con nosotros y yo no estaba dispuesta a ser partícipe de ese experimento, ¡no!, tenía amigos que habían ido y me habían comentado una que otra, de su mala experiencia, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a vivir alguna de ellas.

-Escúchame Misako, creo entender lo que sientes y está bien-. explicó Masaomi de manera calma y gentil, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. -pero también quisiera que tú entendieras en la situación, en que te encuentras, estás en una edad muy dura, que te lleva a veces a tomar decisiones que no son del todo correctas, el tema de las drogas por ejemplo, quizás piensas que lo tienes controlado ahora, pero verás que con el paso de los años, quizás el consumo podría aumentarse, llegando incluso a convertirse en una adicción, por eso queremos ayudarte y creemos que lo mejor para ti, será que te internes en un lugar especializado en eso-.

-Dije que no pienso ir a un sitio tan absurdo y nefasto como ese-. grité con molestia. -sé cuidarme perfectamente con molestia.- ahora déjeme en paz,, quiero irme de aquí, ¡necesito irme de aquí!, si me dejan irme de este sitio, le prometo no causarles más daño ni problemas. Es más no volverán a saber de mí nunca más-.

-No puedo permitir eso-. comentó Ema de repente. -Misako tú me importas y quiero lo mejor para ti, la internación es una buena opción, pero creo que lo que tú necesitas es cariño y cuidado, si no quieres que te internemos, no lo haré, pero no puedo dejarte sola, por lo que, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a vivir conmigo y Subaru, así ayudaremos a que te sientas acogida y querida-.

-Linda forma en la que quieres enmendar tus errores Ema-. dije con una cierta molestia. -si tanto te importa mi bienestar, porque me renegaste cuando te fui a buscar esa vez que tanto te necesitaba ya es tarde, 3 años tarde y no por tus sentimientos de culpa, tengo que aceptarte nuevamente, no puedo estar contigo, ¡no quiero estar contigo!-.

-Pues esas son las únicas dos opciones que tienes-. nuevamente el novio de Ema se metió en nuestra conversación. -o te internas o te vas con Ema, te recuerdo que aún eres menor de edad y que tuviste una fuerte sobredosis que te dejo inconciente por 3 días, así que no tienes ni voz ni voto en este asunto-.

-No lo entiendes, ¿no es cierto?, no quiero ser partícipe de esta absurda manipulación, no soy una marioneta con la que quieren hacer lo que se le antoje con ella, tan sólo faltan unos meses para que cumpla la mayoría de edad y estos tres años, me ha ido perfectamente bien, no le ha causado ningún problema-.

-¿Problema? ¿crees que una sobredosis no es un problema?-. pregunto Subaru con seriedad. -realmente eres una chica inmadura que no se da cuenta de las cosas importantes-. agregó.

-Subaru, ¡Ya basta!-. insistio Ema con una voz calma y serena. -No te preocupes, hablaré con ella, les pido por favor que nos dejen solas-.

De inmediato Subaru, Masaomi y la enfermera se retiraron de aquel sitio, dejando a Ema y a mi con nuestras respectivas mascotas en la habitación, -¿de qué deseas hablar?-. pregunté con seriedad. -si tratas de convencerme de la absurda idea de internarme o irme contigo, te advierto que estás solamente perdiendo tu tiempo-. solte con obstinación.

-Realmente no te gustan los Ema acercándose a mí. -no quiero obligarte a que te dejen en un lugar que no deseas-. soltó.-Por eso pienso que lo mejor, es que te quedes conmigo. Yo te cuidaré y velaré por tu seguridad-.

-Ema, ¿Porque haces esto?-. pregunte con sinceridad, en realidad me preocupaba mucho lo que me diría, realmente me sentía confundida.

-Porque me preocupo por ti-. contestó Ema con sinceridad. -alguien muy importante para mí, y te quiero ayudar a crecer, a madurar, a luchar por ti misma-.

-Debiste haber pensado eso hace tres o cuatro años atrás-. comenté con molestia. -ya es tarde, demasiado tarde-.

-En ese momento, era un poco inmadura, recién me había enterado de la realidad y tú llegaste a mi vida, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta situación. Por lo que, lo mejor que pensé fue dejarte ir, pero luego de los años, me di cuenta de mi error, debí cuidarte y protegerte cuando llegaste a mí-. comentó ella con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.-quizás nada de esto hubiera ocurrido-.

-Chi-chan, no te culpes por eso, esta chica es lo suficientemente grande, para tomar sus decisiones, tú no tienes nada que ver con esto-. contestó la mascota de ella.

-Ya deja todo está pantomima, no creo en tus llantos, ya tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste Ema, aunque viviera contigo, quien me dice que no me hagas lo mismo que me hiciste antes-.

-Porque soy lo suficientemente madura y consciente de lo que hice, y sé que puede enmandar mi error, te prometo que esta vez no te sentirás sola y tendremos ese lazo qué tanto querías que tuviéramos hace 3 años-.

No sabía qué creer, por un lado tenía esa larga esperanza de que fuera así, pero por otro lado, mi odio y rencor hacia ella, no había disminuido. -no lo entiendo, ¿porque lo haces?-.

-Porque no quiero que cometas el mismo error que yo, así que, te daré todo lo que siempre has deseado-. contestó ella con una sonrisa.

"En este momento, lo único que quiero hacer es irme" pensé miré a Emma con un poco de más calma y tranquilidad, observe la ventana y vi una posibilidad, sonreí para mis adentros, ya sabía lo haría. -Ema, ¿puedo pensarlo?- pregunte un poco más tranquila. -me gustaría estar solo un momento para tomar la decisión-.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, está bien-. contestó ella con un sonrisa y se levantó para dirigirse a la salida de la habitación.

En tanto me vi completamente sola piedra, me levanté de la cama dejando sobre ella a Lu, en un rápido movimiento, saqué las molestas e insoportable aguja y el tubo que se conectaba a mi cuerpo, saqué las cortinas y las frazadas de la cama y comencé a hacer un nudo a cada de ellas, estaba en un segundo piso, no sería tan difícil, tan sólo tenía que dar un pequeño salto y con las lianas que tenía, llegaría hasta abajo sin hacerme daño alguno. No era complicado lo había hecho varias veces a una mayor la altura y nada no había sucedido. Así que esto sería pan comido.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-. escuché la voz de Lu, caminando, se podía notar en su tono de voz qué estaba claramente preocupada por mis acciones.

-Escapar, ¿qué más crees?-. le contesté como si nada, había escuchado muchas veces a Lu, por lo que no me asombraba nada de ella.

-No estoy segura de que sea la actitud correcta, Kumi-. comentó mi mejor amiga, mientras yo uní a las sábanas como una cuerda y la lanzada por la ventana.

-No es la primera vez que lo hago y tú lo sabes, además estamos en un segundo piso, nada malo podría pasarme aquí-. conteste con seguridad, había hecho estos escapes miles de veces y nada malo me había sucedido, las veces anteriores a lo más era una torcedura de tobillo, pero nada más grave que aquello.

-Sigo pensando que eso no es prudente, las veces que lo hacías estabas en perfecto estado y esta vez no es así, por lo que, no creo que sea conveniente aquello-.

-Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que haga que acepte que me internen en un sucio lugar como ese o peor que viva con la culposa y victimizada de Ema?-. comenté con cierta molestia.

-Es tu hermana, sabemos que quiere lo mejor para ti, así que, déjate de todos estos berrinches y date cuenta de la realidad-.

Lo qué decía Lu era cierto, Ema era mi hermana biológica, esa hermana que cuando fui a buscarla en el momento en que más lo necesitaba, me repudio e ignoro, ganándose todo mi odio y rencor, ese con los años iba en aumento cada día, horas, minutos y segundos. -Lu con todo respeto y el aprecio que te tengo, debo decirte que tú no tienes porqué tomar una decisión sobre mi futuro, si algo te habría parecido mal, al menos debiste haberlo dicho en su momento. lo que me lleva a preguntarte , ¿porque no lo hiciste?-.

-No podía hacerlo, Kumi, Juli, la mascota de tu hermana, podría escucharnos y se lo revelaría a Emma y ambas sabemos que no nos convendría, lo mejor es mantener esto en secreto-.

-Como quieras, pero quiero que entiendas que no me detendras con el tonto discurso de lazo familiar, cuando quise hacerte caso respecto a eso hace 3 años atrás, no resultó muy bien que digamos, no quiero que termine así de nuevo-.

-No terminara así, ya oíste a Ema, está arrepentida y sé que ella hara de todo para compensar todo estos años que se apartó de ti-.

-Lu, ¿de parte de quién estás mío o de ella?-. pregunte enojada.

-Pues de la tuya, claro esta, pero me preocupa tu salud y bienestar-. contestó Lu rápidamente.

-Entonces si estás de mi lado, haremos lo que yo quiera, y en este momento lo que quiero es largarme de aquí-.

-Como tú digas. Kumi ó ella, para luego de dar un suspiro. -pero después no te quejes de que perdiste tu única oportunidad-. agregó momentos antes de que yo me preparaba para bajar por mi soga improvisada.

Paré un momento mi labor un poco confundida. -¿de qué me estás hablando?-. pregunté luego.

-Pensé que eras más despierta, Kumi-. contesto Lu con una sonrisa. -creo que la medicina que te administraron te atontaron las neuronas-. agregó mi semblante de confusión pasó a ser uno de impaciencia, realmente le gustaba jugar conmigo de ese modo, sabiendo que no me gustaban los misterios. -bien iré al grano, pero no me mires así-. comentó luego. -veelo así, está es tu perfecta oportunidad para acercarte a tu hermana y darle por la espalda, ya sabes el dicho "mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca"

Ahora que lo decía de esa forma, tenía razón, esta era la oportunidad que esperaba y no debía perderla por nada, sonreí para mis adentros, para vengarse uno tendría que hacer alguna clase de sacrificio, ¿realmente estaba dispuesta a hacerlo?, ya sabía la respuesta, detuve todo mi intento de escape, dejé todo su lugar, para acomodarme en la cama con Lu entre mis brazos. -de verdad, no sabría qué hacer sin ti Lu, tú siempre me muestras el lado bueno de la vida-.

 ** **Bueno hasta aqui es la primera parte espero que lo hayan disfrutado...****

 ** **Antes de irme quisiera decirle que le dieran la oportunidad a mi gran amiga Shila-li con sus fic, a Venusdie con sus historias originales y a mi otra cuenta Susanagnes , sin nada mas que decir me despido****

 ** **nos leemos luego...****

 ** **con un mar de sorpresas.****


End file.
